My nakama
by Crimson G
Summary: Luffy expresses his thoughts about his adventures with his friends. Spoiler to those who only watch the dub version and not JPN version or read ahead in the manga.


My Nakama

"FREEZE STRAW HAT LUFFY!" shouted one of the marines

Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat pirates, was surrounded by a bunch of Marines. This proved to be dangerous since he's on their turf, Enies Lobby. The reason for his coming was a member.. no, his nakama was taken from due to circumstances that forced her to come.

"Where is your army straw hat?"

"There are ten thousands of operatives here so don't stand a chance."

Luffy cracked his knuckles. "Yeah I came alone, now get of my way."

_I am Monkey D. Luffy and I want to be King of the Pirates. My goal is to find Gold Rogers treasure, One Piece. It was thanks to my mentor, Shanks, that I became a pirate today. I'll find him again and thank him. This straw hat is my treasure._

"Gomu Gomu no… STORM!" Luffy twirled around like a cyclone while using the power of the rubber he got from the Devil's Fruit to attack the marines.

_I didn't exactly come alone, I just didn't feel like waiting for the others and decided to rush in, find Robin, and send that Pigeon guy flying with a kick._

More marine soldiers piled out from where they were and ganged up on Luffy. The rubberman continued on his offensive.

_I started out alone with no crew, but soon I came across my first crew member, Roranoa Zoro. He was a pirate hunter and powerful one in fact, but he soon joined me in search of One Piece. However, he has a much different dream than I. His goal is to be greatest swordsman that the world has ever seen. As his captain I accept his dream and won't get in his way. By beating strong foes I believe Zoro with be the best swordsman in the world. First he has to defeat Mihawk in order to declare his rightful status. He has been best ally I could have on my crew. He's cool._

"Get him! GET THAT SAVAGE!" Luffy continued fighting through the waves of marine operatives while trying to reach Robin.

_Next on my journey I met Nami, my navigator. She does have a little greedy side, I mean she does have this thing for money and gold which I don't mind at all. I don't know what I would do without her. She's been a real help to my crew throughout our adventure. At first she didn't trust pirates and then had the nerve to steal Going Merry, but I later learned that stupid merman, Arlong did some cruel things to her. So I smashed up his domain and him. Nobody makes my Navigator cry or else._

"Gomu gomu no… BALLOON!" He inflated himself as he attacked marines with her large round body.

"What are you guys doing, he's one guy!"

_Hmph, one guy that is humiliating you. Where was I? Oh, my next crew member was Usopp, my sniper and all around liar. I don't like the fact that he lies, but he's real fun to have around. Throughout our journey I can tell he's gotten stronger, more than he thinks. Sadly, I made a difficult decision to make him leave the crew. I mean it wasn't my fault the Going Merry was damaged beyond repair. To top it off that idiot Franky had to injure him. I'll never forgive Franky. I know how Going Merry meant to Usopp, it was give from that rich girl. Well, luckily an awesome hero Sogeking came and took Usopp to safety as we are fighting CP9._

"Where is straw hat?"

"We lost him?"

"He's below you!"

"Gomu gomu no…. KAZAAN!" Luffy shot his leg up straight through building where some marine resided. He destroyed the place and sent them flying.

_The next crew member was Sanji, the ships cook. He makes all kinds of tasty foods that I want to stuff myself with. Boy he's awesome to have around. He's not just some ordinary cook to. He fights using his legs than his fist. I think I understand his saying that his hands are meant for cooking. I guess the food will taste much better if he didn't use his fist to fight. You know he's real friendly to the girls he meets and to Nami, Robin, and Vivi. I like how treats them with respect._

Luffy continued to pile through the marines until he made to court room building where he Devil fruit powers to rocket toward the roof top. There he encountered with Blueno, one of the CP9 officials.

_Stupid Cow man, anyway as our journey continued we met up with Vivi, princess of Arabasta. She went undercover as a Baroque Works agent to discover the truth of the organization. I'm glad we could help with defend kingdom and sent the croc's ass flying. Too bad she had to stay behind to help her kingdom, I really miss her._

Luffy's battle against Blueno continued as the CP9 member used his Devil Fruit attaks.

_Oi! I don't have time for this. Next on the list was Tony tony Chopper, our ships doctor. He's a cool reindeer that ate some Devil Fruit. I'm glad I didn't eat or else it would damage our ships health. Heh, Him, Usopp and I always clown around more than anyone else on the ship. We're good friends. I can tell the little guy has gotten bolder and stronger from when we met him at Drum Island. Follow your heart chopper._

"Gear 2!"

"Wha?"

"Gomu gomu no….. JET PISTOL!"

Luffy fire more upgrade versions of his attacks and was about to upgrade to Gear 3, but Blueno had fallen.

_Now. The final crew member, Nico Robin. She was our enemy at first as Baroque Works agent, but became our Nakama. She ate a Devil Fruit power that blossoms body parts or something, but I think it's pretty cool. She has been a good help. Right now she's captured by Pigeon Guy and I intend to save her. I don't care about this Buster Call everyone is talking about. She traded her life for ours and I want to return the favor. Hold on Robin._

The rest of the Straw Hats managed to join Luffy on the roof top just as the rest of the CP9 officials revealed themselves.

"Robin! LEAVE EVERYTHING TO US!"

_I don't care if you are working for the World Government or whatever. Nobody hurts my nakama._


End file.
